


The Cursed Man in the Spider’s Web

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, over the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Man in the Spider’s Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



John gazed down at the two small precious innocent souls sharing a crib. His sons—his pride and joy. His boys were all he had left in the world; Mary had been killed by a demon, snatched from him in the middle of the night. Everyone told John that he was crazy and that he had imaged Mary pinned to the ceiling of Sammy’s nursery, but he was not insane. A wicked, evil demon had crept into his home and killed his beautiful wife. 

Peering into the crib, John’s heart ached with sorrow; his oldest boy, Dean, was woven around Sammy, cuddling the baby with a little arm thrown protectively over his waist. Sammy was sound asleep, hugging his teddy-bear with one tiny fist while his other hand gripped Dean’s Batman nightshirt. They were so small and vulnerable looking, two little tiny souls that he loved more than life itself. 

John had lost his wife to a demon, and he swore that he would not lose his boys as well. He would keep them safe; hiding them in the underground bunker, protecting them from the demons he knew would soon be coming for them. The war was on the horizon, a bloody battle with the demonic souls of the Hell, and one day his sons would have to fight. But not today; now his boys were babies, innocent sweet children, and John clung to that precious moment with every breath he had. 

A few years later, thoughts swirl within John’s mind. He downed the shot, his head snapping back quick like the strike of a serpent, the liquor burning as it flows down his throat. The amber warmth drowns the hurt and loss, nubs the sadness and pain. It helps comfort him and offers him a sweet kiss to lessen the heartbreaking agony. His beautiful wife was gone, taken from him; lost to him wicked darkness. 

It’s been years since her passing and some days are so bad he wants to give up, thinks he will never find what took her from him. Yet he can't give up; he has to carry on, for his boys. Every night the harsh, bitter whisky burns away the sorrow which breaks his heart, and most nights are all the same. Yet, tonight, something better helps him cope with the hurt, something that warms his heart and brings a smile to his face; his boys. Their carefree, adorable happy giggles, sweet and beautiful, harmonizing, were music to his ears. 

It was a tickle fight which brought on the fit of laughter. The baby Winchester ran from the bedroom, fleeing the older boy, laughing all the way as he crawled up onto John lap. Sammy giggled, blushing adorably as Dean dashed towards him. Dean was feeling playful and he pounced on Sammy, skittered his hands up and down the little boy’s side as Sam wiggled wildly and laughed. Smiling fondly, John joined in with Dean in the tickle fight, his soft fingertips roaming over baby soft skin, and Sammy giggled delightfully, happily, so carefree and joyful. 

“We’re gonna get you, Sammy!” Dean cheered, his mossy eyes sparkling happily as he tickled his squirming little brother. John burst out laughing when Sam squealed and gigged boisterously as those playful fingers tickled his tiny ribs, shaggy bangs falling in his eye as he giggled and tiny tummy rumbled with laugher. 

Together, John and Dean tickled Sammy ruthlessly, their fingers finding every grove and ticklish hotspot on the baby Winchester’s belly. Sammy giggled and writhed, snickered a chorus of carefree laughter as his tummy shook with the force of his high-sprinted laughter. Chortle giggling bubbled up from within his belly and a shriek of surprise and giddy joy rumbled from him when Dean blew raspberries on his belly while his daddy’s fingers wiggled over his ticklish sides.

The whisky still lingered on John’s taste buds and the sadness of losing Mary still broke his heart, but his boy's laughter and their sweet cute smiles, reminded him what was important in this life; what was worth fight for. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692372.html?thread=91137940#/t91137940)


End file.
